


nobody

by actual_person



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Busy Iwaizumi, Consensual Sex, Desperate Oikawa, M/M, Soft Iwaizumi Hajime, blowjob, cute iwaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28584186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actual_person/pseuds/actual_person
Summary: Iwaizumi has lots of homework to do.Oikawa wants attention, and uses a song.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	nobody

**Author's Note:**

> listen to nobody by mitski for this one. i just really like this song, and thought it would suit a needyish oikawa. hope you like it, it's my first!

Iwaizumi sat on his bed, leaning back on his bedframe. There were finals all around school, and entrance exams for college that were highly stressful. His homework due dates neared closer and closer, and he had to study for multiple advanced classes.

He sat up straight when he heard what sounded like his garage door opening. Iwaizumi was home alone, with both of his parents at work, so he got up and prepared for whoever it may be.

"Iwa-chan~ It's your lovely boyfriend here to smother you with cuddles!" Oikawa's familiar voice reached its way to Iwaizumi's room. Iwaizumi was happy to hear his boyfriend, but sighed and sat back down in his original position when he realized as soon as Oikawa is there no work can get done.

The sound of the door creaking open didn't get a reaction out of Iwaizumi. He tried to focus as hard as possible on his work.

"Iwa! Where's my cute greeting?" Oikawa pouted. "I came through the garage! I still remember your garage code!" A few years back when Oikawa was 'not peeking' he caught a good look at Iwa's garage code, now using it to his full advantage.

"Oh, hi baby," Iwaizumi tried not to give Oikawa too much attention, trying to let him know there are other things keeping him busy right now. He knew to use Oikawa's favorite pet name though. It was not much of a rare pet name, but it melted Oikawa every time.

"School work again, Iwa?" Oikawa was guaranteed a sports scholarship into any big school he wanted, and had teacher's recommendations, so he was set for college already. Sometimes he just liked to rub it in with his competitiveness.

"Hm, please settle Oikawa, I'm really stressed. Could just spontaneously combust any second."

"But if you know you're gonna combust soon, isn't it no longer spontaneous?"

"Spontaneous doesn't mean random, it can also be on impulse," Iwaizumi retorted, still not looking up from his work.

"Well, since you're so busy, not even looking at me, I'll just make myself comfortable," Oikawa moved from his spot standing near the front of the room, flinging his bag on the floor, sprawling onto the bed.

"Oikawa, _please,_ calm down. I really can't with you now, _please_ , respect that I can't get into my dream schools like you can effortlessly," Iwa made sure to put the desperateness in his voice for Oikawa to hear. He should've known that Oikawa was a little more tenacious for something as simple as words.

"Sure. Can I at least get a kiss though?"

"Later maybe? Is that alright? I would now, but.. I honestly don't know. No distractions, kay?"

"Ok.. I'll take a shower, sure?" Oikawa had stayed over at Iwaizumi's house countless amounts of times, so he liked to make himself comfortable. Even so comfortable now that he would invite himself over without warning.

"Just go."

* * *

*30 minutes later* 

Oikawa walked out of the shower, his favorite teal towel wrapped around his waist, nothing else on. He kept clothes in his bag, already prepared for his night stay. 

Iwaizumi was still working, and had turned his desk lamp light on.

"So you can get up to turn a light on, but can't give me a 2 second kiss? Iwa, I'm so hurt!" Oikawa said like the drama queen both him and Iwa knew he was. 

"Hm, what time is it even?" Iwaizumi face was opposing the side his clock faced, Oikawa directly in front of him, having a good view of the clock. 

"6:30, Iwa-chan, I think that means it's time to kiss now!"

Iwaizumi wanted to, but he wanted a whiny Oikawa, who was desperate and submissive for him, "No, I'll take a nap from now until dinner, could you make something, _please?"_

"Iwa-chan! This is the last time I'll let you off, after that I'll go cry, and wipe my snot and tears on your favorite shirts!" Oikawa ran out of the room, grabbing his bag full of clothes and who knows what as he did. His towel almost fell off, giving Iwa a glimpse of his ass as he grabbed the towel and slammed the door. 

"Haha, you wouldn't, Wimpykawa!" Iwaizumi yelled back, smiling.

* * *

In the kitchen, Oikawa put his boxers on and gave his hair one last wipe to make sure no water would drip on the floor. "That lame Iwa. Loser Iwa. Stupid, stupid, stupid."

He grabbed the white apron he left at Iwaizumi's house, realizing how many touches of him there are around Iwa's house. Now just wearing an apron over his boxers, he began to cook. Oikawa couldn't cook for shit and everyone knew that. 

He gasped, remembering the speaker he had packed before leaving home. "I have the perfect song!" He whisper-screamed to himself before checking that Iwaizumi's door was slightly open to be able to hear the song he was about to blast.

He pulled out his phone, connected it to the speaker, and played Nobody by mitski, turning his volume ALL the way up. 

Iwaizumi hadn't been sleeping, but he was startled when he heard such a loud sound. 

" _My god, I'm so lonely!"_ Oikawa sang loud enough for Iwa to hear, shaking his hips side to side. He was tossing random ingredients in a pan, not trying to waste though. He could be respectful of Iwaizumi's parents, they treated him like a son.

Iwaizumi chuckled at the desperateness of his cute, twink boyfriend. He opened the door as quickly as possible, making sure that it wouldn't creak. He knew if you tried to open it slow it would be louder than the music already was. From his room, he couldn't exactly see Oikawa so he tiptoed to the corner of the wall that introduced the entrance to his quite open kitchen, seeing Oikawa's outfit.

"Damn," he whispered.

The song played on, " _And I don't want your pity, I just want somebody near me. Guess I'm a coward, I just want to feel alright."_ Oikawa kept singing obnoxiously loud. His singing wasn't bad, but he was trying to make it that way. 

Iwaizumi creeped up behind Oikawa, still shaking his hips, singing, " _Nobody, nobody!"_

Iwa placed his cold hands on Oikawa's hips, breathing softly on his boyfriend's exposed neck. 

"Ah! Iwa-chan! You'll give me a heart attack!" He still looked at what was a dangerous concoction in the making. He tried to act like he didn't just scream out, startled, and sang, " _I've been big and small, and big and small, and big and small again."_

"You may be slightly taller than me, but if you're referring to that dick then you've been small and small, and small and small, and small and small again." Iwaizumi almost laughed at his own joke.

Oikawa ignored the comment, " _I'm just asking for a kiss, give me one good movie kiss, and I'll be alright."_

Iwaizumi spun Oikawa around, and grabbed Oikawa's chin to make him look at him. "Here's your kiss, baby." 

He pulled Oikawa into a slow passionate kiss. He sucked on Oikawa's bottom lip, Oikawa granting permission for entrance. Iwaizumi slowly massaged Oikawa's tongue with his own.

"Mm, Iwa," Oikawa moaned into the kiss. He had waited hours and hours, now weak in the knees from Iwaizumi's controlling kiss. 

Oikawa moved his hands down to grope what was now a tent in Iwa's pants. "Tooru, ah!" Iwaizumi broke away from the kiss first enjoying the touch. 

Oikawa got down on his knees, pulling Iwa's shorts and boxers down to his ankles, Iwa stepping out of them. He played with Iwaizumi's dick in his hands.

"I'm always mesmerized by your big dick, Iwa!" Oikawa sounded slightly too excited for this, and the song that had brought them into this situation didn't really fit the mood anymore. Iwaizumi reached out for the counter, turning off the small speaker.

"Can I suck it, Iwa-chan?" Oikawa looked up at Iwaizumi with big eyes. The big eyes that made Iwa even harder. "It got bigger Iwa, I'm a magician!"

"Not the time for jokes, Sillykawa. And you can suck it, sure."

Oikawa smiled at Iwa's dick. "Hi, friend." 

"My dick is not your friend, get on with it."

"Sure, it's not my friend," Oikawa said licking the tip.

Mm, baby, yeah." Oikawa took in the first couple inches, watching for his teeth. The first few were easy, but with a dick a big as Iwaizumi's he couldn't fit the whole thing in his mouth ever. 

He rubbed the base of Iwa's dick with his hands. "Ah, you're so good Tooru, Tooru, god!" After a couple minutes of Oikawa sucking Iwaizumi finished first. 

Oikawa showed Iwaizumi the cum in his mouth. It tasted terrible, but it was Iwa's so he didn't mind. "Look Iwa." He said with his mouth full.

"Don't do something you would see in a porno, Sluttykawa." 

"You watch porn, Iwa?!"

"I didn't say that."

"But you insinuated it, therefore you do!"

"Shut up," Iwaizumi pulled Oikawa up off his knees, and bent him over into doggystyle on the counter. He undid the knot on the back of Oikawa's apron, and disregarded it on the floor nearby. He yanked off his boxers, now with a perfect view of Oikawa's round ass. 

He gave it a light smack. "So lewd, Iwa. What a pervert!"

"You like it, shut up."

Iwaizumi slowly put in 2 fingers at once. He knew Oikawa would be able to handle it, Oikawa never forgot to prepare himself before. 

"Ah, Iwa, Iwa, yes, oh!" Oikawa said Iwa's name like a chant as he grazed his prostate. 

Iwaizumi added a third finger and slammed Oikawa's sweet spot.

"IWA, PLEASE, JUST GIVE ME YOUR ALL. I WANT YOU, YOUR BIG DICK NOW, PLEASE, _PLEASE!"_ Oikawa didn't want to finish on just Iwa's fingers, it would be embarrassing. 

Iwaizumi pulled out his fingers, and wiped them clean. Oikawa had lube in him still from preparing himself, but he ran to his room and grabbed more, not wanting to hurt his volleyball boyfriend. 

"You're back~" Oikawa was now sitting on the countertop, legs spread wide. He didn't want to injure his bad knee from standing, Iwaizumi knew that. 

Iwaizumi poured the cold lube on top of his condom covered cock, and spread it around. 

"Hurry, Iwa-chan!" 

Iwaizumi responded by thrusting hard, just the way Oikawa liked it.

"Ah, Iwa yes!" Oikawa always moaned very loudly no matter what. Iwaizumi secretly liked that though. It wasn't really a secret. 

Iwaizumi pounded Oikawa loving his moans and squeaks and the way he squirmed. He loved watching _the_ Oikawa Tooru crumble in his arms, beg for his cock, scream like there was no tomorrow. 

"Uh, so tight, baby, you take me so well, ah." Oikawa now had streams of tears rolling down his face. He was being so pleasured just from his ass. 

Iwaizumi wrapped his hand around Oikawa's cock pumping it up at down.

"No, no IWA I'LL COME, I'LL COME IWA _PLEASE, PLEASE!"_ Oikawa was screaming as he approached climax.

"Uh, uh, me too, baby, gonna come!" Iwaizumi pulled Oikawa into another kiss, more sloppy and wet this time though. Oikawa's semen shot up on both of their bare chests. Iwa hadn't even realized when Oikawa pulled his shirt off. 

Seconds after Iwaizumi came into the worn out condom. Both of them panted heavily while riding down their climaxes. 

"Iwa, Iwa, so stupid."

"What? How am I stupid?" Iwaizumi realized sometime during sex they had tipped over Oikawa's 'creation of food'. 

Iwaizumi laughed, "Is that supposed to be a salad?" He looked at the poorly cut vegetables, and what looked like breadcrumbs.

"Yeah, I thought I did good this time." Oikawa added, "Even better than the last few times that is."

"Can't even make a proper salad, that's the amazing Oikawa Tooru for you." 

"We can clean that up later, worry about cleaning me up first." Oikawa gestured to the cum over his chest.

Iwaizumi carried Oikawa bridle style to the bathroom, Oikawa giggling as it happened. 

Iwaizumi wiped off the both of them gently, making sure Oikawa felt properly clean. He gave Oikawa a kiss on the head.

"Thanks, Iwa-chan! You're so mean at school, but aren't you just one big softie?"

"Shut up," He grumbled at looked away embarrassed that his boyfriend could look so cute while teasing him naked. No shame whatsoever.

"Would you want me to shut up when you do your school work, too?" 

"Shit, I forgot!"

Oikawa laughed and was so glad he was with such an amazing person.

"Wait, Iwa!" Iwaizumi turned around.

"Hm?"

"One, don't just leave me here. Two, can I have one last kiss?" Oikawa closed his eye, already prepared.

Iwaizumi gave him the final kiss he wanted, granting his wish. He pulled Oikawa on his back, giving him a piggyback ride.

"Off to conquer school work!" Oikawa said.

"I love you, baby"

"I love you more, Iwa-chan!" 

Can't change that competitiveness at the end.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading it, im sure it was lame oof. might be mistakes cuz i wrote this at 11pm


End file.
